Emblitz
by cutekitty5597
Summary: Embers.Lightening.Both lead on to an inevitable destruction. Yet, from the ashes, something inexplainable comes to life. Larxene/Axel collection. Chapter 01 - 'Locked into a fierce battle of determination and pride, their weapons clashed once more, the sparks emanating from them setting alight small fires at their feet'.


**Hey so this is for morloth88 birthday competition.**

**Anyway I might continue this story as a series of related and unrelated one shots. Some in this Historical AU and others not, Also check out morloth88 on deviantart**

**Enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Historical AU: 16th century France**

**Happy Birthday morloth88 ! =)**

* * *

The dappled light, filtered through the trees, gave way to shadows where the rest of the members of Organisation XIII stood, observantly watching the pair mirror each other's steps.

Larxene's eyes took in every small detail of her opponent, from his ridiculous spiked hair to his characteristic purple markings under his eyes and that infuriating smirk that seemed to be plastered on his face permanently.

"See anything that takes your interest?" The Flurry of Dancing Flames asked, amused at his competitor's watchful gaze.

"Nothing I wouldn't mind electrocuting," she coldly replied, gripping her kunai tightly between her fingers

"Oh come on, Sparky," Axel teased, jumping from one foot to the other. "Are we going to stand here all day?"

The Savage Nymph let out an infuriated snarl and charged, her knives glinting in the patchy sunlight. Axel smiled; she had taken the bait, but there was no time for gloating as he had to duck due to a well-aimed swipe to his head, the tip of his hair catching alight due to the electrified Kunai.

Axel swore and patted his head frantically trying to extinguish the flames, avoiding the various quick jabs and kicks she was sending his way. "Seriously, princess, you _had_ to go set my hair alight." He exclaimed.

Larxene gritted her teeth at her former title and tried even more to defeat her adversary, putting into her attacks the majority of her energy. She knew this was a mistake when the nimblest of the Organisation only just missed a chakram by a centimetre.

Axel smirked at his opponent's sluggishness, she had foolishly put all her energy into the beginning of her attacks and even though they did take a toll on him, he knew she was in an even worse condition. His smirk grew when a bolt of lightning went wayward, crashing into a nearby tree, causing a branch to plummet to the ground, which showed her inexperience in her newfound power. This attack was then followed by a yelp and a scuffle, the only sign that anyone was watching the conflict.

"Still haven't gotten control of your element, Sparky," he mocked, causing the Savage Nymph to teleport next to him and release a flurry of jabs and kicks, her knives crackling with electricity. Axel quickly parried the attack with one of his chakrams, grunting in surprise at her hidden strength.

Larxene didn't wait to gloat at Axel's slight surprise. Instead, she swooped downwards with her free hand to slash as his exposed abdomen, but unfortunately for her, he leaped back exclaiming in surprise.

"Be careful, princess you almost injured me there," he said panting slightly.

Larxene stood there still in her fighting stance, watching her opponent's slight rest, she took this as a time to observe the shadows, her eyes seeking out the trademark black coat and any reaction, she desperately needed their approval and their acceptance otherwise she had nothing.

Her home was first taken by the heartless that left her and her guards Aeleus and Dilan became nobodies. Then the Organisation moved in, recruited Aeleus and Dilan to become Lexaeus and Xaldin. Apparently, much to her disbelief, the darkness had the greatest toll on her and she was left in a comatose state for longer. Meaning she had to face this 'test' alone.

She was then abruptly cut off from her thoughts by an alight chakram swooping towards her head causing her to drop and slide under the weapon, staining her borrowed breeches. Once again Larxene was grateful she was not in a dress, despite the oversized clothes she had a lot more movement than she would have in her dresses. Larxene gripped _Foudre_ tightly, readying herself for an attack. She had named her knives in honour of her past and her family crest, as well as the element she wielded.

Axel mirrored her actions as his rival paced in slow, predatory steps around the glade. Larxene's slow and steady paces along with the way she held her knives and her agility reminded the assassin of a cat and she behaved like one too. Even with a couple of weeks of living among them, her harsh retorts and sadistic nature earned her the nickname the Savage Nymph and if anyone fought her, they would remark on her agility and fierceness of her attacks.

The pacing soon broke out into a charge, both heading towards the other's throats .The Savage Nymph and The Flurry of the Dancing Flames engaged in a fast and furious battle, only getting close enough to inflict a small amount of damage then disappearing, both using their respective weapons for a long distance range. Soon enough, the clearing was covered with scorch marks, as whenever the pair got within an equal distance of each other, lightning and fire crackled between them, often shooting sparks of either element into the shadows.

A chakram to the head, a kunai to the feet; the repetitive dodges and attacks could be mistaken as a graceful dance if they were not trying to burn each other's hair off. They both were now lethargic and out of magic tricks, just relying on agility and brute force.

Locked into a fierce battle of determination and pride, their weapons clashed once more, the sparks emanating from them setting alight small fires at their feet. The longer they were locked together, the greater the force they both needed to overpower the other. Their eyes clashed: Larxene's radiating calculated determination with Axel's echoing them in equal measure.

Larxene was the first to break this clash, jerking her knives upwards, her arms trembling from the effort. The movement staggered Axel's foot work and sending him back a couple of paces. Larxene advanced, taking advantage of her opponent's unbalanced figure. Using her renowned agility, she charged, bringing her electrified kunai swooping down to her opponent, only to be grabbed from behind.

"Missed me, Sparky," his infuriating voice rang in her ear. Hissing, she puts her remaining power into charging her body with electricity and directing it at that unfortunate person behind her.

"It's Larxene," she sneered and using her opponent's stunned weight, she flipped him round, landing Axel painfully on his back. Placing a foot on his winded chest, Larxene smirked at her victory.

"Got it memorised?"


End file.
